


Sweetness

by Anonymous



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Feedback appreciated, I Tried, M/M, No Beta, Trans juice Ortiz, maybe ooc?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: If anyone wants to help me improve my writing just comment since this is my first time writing lol
Relationships: Happy Lowman/Juice Ortiz
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	Sweetness

Juice finds he couldn’t take his papi’s teasing anymore so he bucked his hips forcing happy’s skilled fingers deeper into his clit. “F- faster papi”. 

A grin spread over happys face, the older man was pleased to see that his baby boy was sweaty and panting with need. “Patience is virtue sweetness.” 

“The hell with patience!” Juice snapped. He forced his leg around happys hip, then switched their positions so that happys back was against the wall. 

Juice spread his legs , and greedily wrapped his hand around happys erection guiding it to his entrance in one swift move.

They both moaned and set a rhythm fucking eachother roughly against the cold concrete alley oblivious to anyone that could be around. 

Happy reached his climax and soon after juice followed. He grabbed his hanker chief cleaning juices legs after he was finished they both got onto their bikes.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to help me improve my writing just comment since this is my first time writing lol


End file.
